The Wrong Guys
by Sarae64
Summary: Sam makes an admission when she receives some bad news. Sam/Jack, Angst/Vignette, Complete


Title: The Wrong Guys  
Author: Sarae  
Status: complete  
Category: Romance  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Spoilers: Vague spoilers up through Season 7, spoilers for Chimera.  
Season: 7, after Chimera  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sam makes an admission when she receives some bad news.  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
Author Note: Ficlet - Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. Not much plot here folks…mostly catharsis for me. :)

The Wrong Guys  
© 2005 Sarae

Jack looked up from his study of the embers the wood on this planet created as it burned in the fire when he heard the tent flap open. He was in the middle of his watch and did not expect to see a team member for at least two more hours. So, when Carter came out, looking like she hadn't slept at all, he was a bit surprised.

"Carter? What are you doing up? You're supposed to be getting some shut-eye," he said, trying to sound gruff and not reveal how pleased he was that she'd broken up the monotony of his watch.

"I know, sir, but I just don't see how lying there for another two hours is going to help. I simply cannot sleep. So, if you want to switch watches, I'd be willing," she said.

He studied her face for a moment. "What's the trouble?" he asked.

"There's no trouble, sir," she said, as she found a comfortable rock to lean against.

"Uh huh," he said, "and I'm Wayne Gretzky. This is me you're talking to, Carter."

He knew something was bothering her. She'd been rather quiet and introspective for the past two days. Her work had not suffered; in true Carter-fashion, she'd performed her duties flawlessly while preparing for this mission. But he'd noticed a change in her demeanor: a lack of enthusiasm in her report, no brilliant smiles at his lame humor attempts, a general sense of melancholy. He'd chosen not to approach her about it, hoping that she would open up when she was ready.

However, if this mood that had descended on her was affecting her sleep, it would soon be affecting her performance and he couldn't allow that. So, he would prod, poke or pull rank, if necessary to get her to spill the beans on what was bothering her. It was his duty, both as her commanding officer and as her friend.

She looked up and attempted to smile. Her lips curved slightly, but her eyes remained dull and weary looking. "It's a long story, sir," she said, "and it's boring. You really don't want me to…"

He cut her off. "Carter…"

With a sigh, she closed her eyes briefly and then opened them and gazed into the fire. "I got news two days ago that an old friend is dying of cancer."

"I'm sorry, Carter," Jack said, watching her with increased interest. Leaning forward, she picked up a stick off the ground and began poking at the embers in the fire. Jack waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"That is horrible news, but that can't be all there is to it," he said.

She sighed again and looked down at the ground as she began to speak.

"No…well, yeah, really, that is all there is to it. He was just…he was my first love…way back in High School. It was my sophomore year and his junior year and he was 'the' guy, the one I was gonna marry and live happily ever after with…for about three months. Then I broke up with him because I lost interest and moved on to someone else. But I couldn't stay away, and at the beginning of the next school year, we started dating again. Unfortunately, I lost interest again when this cute guy moved to town right after football season ended."

"So you dumped him again?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sam said and Jack noticed her cheeks redden despite the firelight. "I was young and stupid. I didn't know how rare a person he was until years later – after Jonas, after a couple of other relationships that didn't progress that far. By then, it was too late. He had moved on, found some nice woman who recognized a good man when she saw him."

"Listen, Carter," Jack said. "You have been many things, but stupid is not one of them. Young, yes…stupid, no."

"Well, I've been pretty stupid when it comes to romantic relationships with the opposite sex," she said, looking up, finally. "I mean my track record is not very good. I had a nice guy and I dumped him…twice. Then I almost married a guy who was a megalomaniac."

"What about Mr. Humworthy?" Jack asked, feeling more curious than he wanted to admit. He hadn't heard anything about Pete lately and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to ask, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Who?" Sam asked, seemingly puzzled.

"Pete?"

"Oh," she said, with a slight grimace. "There was another bad pick," she added.

"Oh?" Jack asked, his eyebrows rose in a look of surprise.

"Yeah," Sam said, shaking her head. "You know, he ran a background check on me through one of his FBI buddies. He couldn't get the information he wanted and my explanation about my work being classified wasn't enough, so he drove out to the mountain and waited. When he saw me sitting in the van as we drove out to Daniel's house, he followed and staked us out while we were working. That's how he ended up getting shot. And I got permission to tell that guy everything. Can I pick 'em, or what?"

"Well, Carter, appearances can be deceiving."

"Yeah, well, there will be no more appearances deceiving me," she said as she stared into the fire.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I'm done looking for a while. The odds are not in my favor. There are only so many right guys in a whole sea of wrong ones. I've already found two. One is taken and dying. The other is…" she trailed off, turning her head to look of into the darkness.

"The other is what?" Jack asked, quietly.

She turned to look back at him. "Unobtainable," she said and quickly diverted her eyes back to the fire.

Jack continued to look at her in silence. He wasn't sure how to respond. He knew she meant him. He knew the situation was impossible. Regret and joy mingled as he contemplated the news that Pete was out of the picture. Her happiness was paramount to him and he knew she wasn't happy, but he was thrilled that she'd decided Pete wasn't going to make her happy.

"Perhaps that will change one day," Jack said at last.

"What?" she asked.

"Perhaps the other guy is not unobtainable. Perhaps he's just temporarily off-limits," he said, staring at the fire.

When she didn't respond, he chanced a look in her direction. He was pleased to see a slight smile grace her face as she continued to stare into the fire.


End file.
